


Grass Stains

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (Since you know this is about an unmarried couple (or more)), (used to describe sex organs), Banned Together Bingo, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I think to be a spit roast there have to be two penises???, OT6, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Premarital Sex, Slurs, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Unmarried Couple (or More), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Astrid thinks she should go train. The twins disagree, wanting attention from her.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ashley's Banned Together Bingo 2020 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839256
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Grass Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Feel Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805410) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 
  * Inspired by [Out of control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120038) by [CosMoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe). 



> This was written For Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the space “Unmarried Couple (or More)”. 
> 
> I noted "To Be Loved" by evilwriter37 because I thought certain aspects influenced me, but I'm also generally aware that I am influenced by a lot of his work. 
> 
> I decided to add "Out of control" by CosMoe as well because Tuff calls Astrid "milady" and I'm not sure if the use in that fic or the one time Tuffnut did it in RTTE (in season's 5 **Snotlout's Angels** ) (or both!) was the reason why I did it. 
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge.
> 
> And to clarify, in case anyone might be confused: the twins are not involved with each other, as in there's no incest. They just happen to share partners.

“Okay, guys,” Astrid said. “I should really go train.”

Flanked by one of her boyfriends and her girlfriend, Astrid had been laying on the grass. Her pauldrons were lying on top of her armored skirt not that far away.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut, in unison, said, “No!”

Ruffnut added, “You’ve trained enough. Give your girlfriend attention.”

“And your boyfriend,” Tuffnut said.

That was fair.

“Stormfly, go for a flight by yourself!” Ruffnut exclaimed at the dragon, who had been resting nearby.

Stormfly squawked in response, and Astrid watched as her dragon took flight, now leaving her to the whims of the twins.

Astrid _could_ always walk or jog back to the Edge proper. They weren’t that far from the base.

Ruffnut brought her face into Astrid’s vision, smiled, and then leaned down to kiss Astrid. Once Ruffnut pulled away, Tuffnut did the same thing.

Astrid sighed into both kisses, kissing back.

Once Tuff had pulled away, Ruffnut moved her entire body so that she was straddling Astrid.

Now she really couldn’t leave.

Well, technically, she _could_. Astrid was well aware of her own strength. She could easily remove Ruffnut from her person.

But she didn’t want to.

“What kind of attention do you want?” Astrid asked her girlfriend and boyfriend.

She had a pretty good idea.

Ruffnut leaned down to kiss her again and Astrid moved her body upwards so that the two of them ended up sitting up next to each other, kissing.

Astrid felt Tuffnut kiss her neck, and sighed.

She turned her attention to Tuffnut to kiss him, and felt Ruffnut’s hands moving around her waist, pulling the hem of her shirt out from her leggings, and pulling the shirt up from behind her.

She pulled away from the kiss so that she could raise her arms to allow Ruffnut to pull her shirt over her arms, leaving her in her breast coverings.

After this, Astrid attached her lips to Ruffnut’s, Tuff’s lips on her back, and there were two sets of hands on her torso.

Astrid sighed from this attention.

Though she couldn’t help but wonder: who was really getting the attention? Her? Kinda, eh?

She felt two sets of hands roam upwards, one set on her back, the other on her breasts, to the breast coverings, and both of them worked to remove the fabric from her body.

The moment Astrid was uncovered, Ruffnut leaned down to lick a nipple, causing Astrid to lie backwards into Tuffnut. One of Tuff’s hands moved around to grab at her breast and place two fingers around her nipples and rub them.

“ _Oh_ ,” Astrid sighed.

Astrid felt Ruffnut’s teeth against her nipple as she held the nipple between her teeth before taking a moment to suck on the nipple.

Tuffnut continued to rub the other nipple in between his fingers.

Astrid let out another sigh.

“More,” Astrid whispered. “Lower, please.”

Ruffnut pulled off her nipple and brought her face back into Astrid’s vision and Astrid loved the smile on her face. It was positively ecstatic.

Tuffnut’s hand slipped downwards to her waist, making contact with her belly button.

“You want fingers or cock in your pretty cunt?” Ruffnut whispered. “Your pretty clit getting attention?”

“Yes,” Astrid replied. “And I want to give your pretty clit attention.”

With one hand, Astrid grabbed Ruffnut’s face, and pressed it to her lips, kissing deeply.

“Hey, sis, when you’re done tongue wrestling our girlfriend, we gotta get her leggings off if we’re gonna give her what she wants,” Tuffnut said.

Astrid felt his fingers tap against her belly, while she couldn’t help but let out a muffled giggle while kissing Ruffnut.

When Astrid and Ruffnut pulled away, Astrid said, “Get out of your clothes too! Both of you!”

Astrid watched as Ruffnut began throwing her clothes off her body, and Astrid couldn’t help but whine when she felt Tuffnut move away so he could remove his own clothes.

“Did you just whine?” Ruffnut asked, pulling off her boots off, now completely naked.

“She did, no use denying it, Hoff,” Tuffnut said.

He then grabbed Astrid’s leggings at their waistband, and Astrid, taking the hint, sat up on her knees, so that Tuff could pull them down to her knees.

Ruffnut let out a delighted noise.

Ruffnut crawled closer to Astrid, moved a finger until she found Astrid’s clit, and then leaned forward to kiss Astrid’s clit eliciting a sigh from Astrid.

A moment later, Astrid was again flanked by both of the twins, who were kissing her bare shoulders, their hands roaming her body.

“Finger me,” Astrid requested.

Tuffnut’s hand found her slit first, gently moving his fingers along her folds, while Ruffnut had a firm finger on Astrid’s clit.

Astrid glanced at Tuffnut, next to her, and since her hands were free, she took his semi-hard cock in one hand and started to stroke it.

“You gonna get hard for me?” Astrid asked. “So, you can fuck me?”

“That’s the plan, Hoff,” Tuffnut said. “And cum inside you?”

“You better,” Astrid said.

This was followed by Astrid gasping when she felt two of Tuffnut’s fingers slip inside her, and begin to slowly move inside her, shallowly fucking her.

“Make room for my fingers, bro,” Ruffnut said, and Astrid felt Ruffnut’s finger move from her clit, to go inside her.

Astrid gasped, and pressed her hips repeatedly into their hands.

It felt exquisite to have their fingers inside her.

Her free hand grabbed onto Ruffnut’s thigh and held on for a moment before gasping out, “Okay, okay, stop,” and then adding, “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Their hands left her.

Astrid looked at Tuff’s cock, her hand still around it, and could see that it was leaking precum, hard and ready to fuck her. Gods, it made her feel so hot that that precum was for her and because of her.

She stroked him once more, leaned into kiss Tuffnut deeply, pulled her hand away, and then turned to kiss Ruffnut just as deeply before requesting, “Lay on your back for me, please” to Ruffnut.

Ruffnut grinned at her before doing what she was asked.

Astrid, her pants still at her knees, straddled her, leaned down to kiss Ruffnut’s lips, holding her lower lip between her own.

“As much as I enjoy having my body kissed slowly until you reach my clit…” Ruffnut said, as Astrid was kissing Ruffnut’s breasts. “I would like those pretty lips on my clit. Now.”

“Oh,” Astrid said. She grinned, making eye contact with her girlfriend. “Right to the point.”

Astrid adjusted her body once more. She was now on all fours, her ass in the air, her elbows nestled on the grass, and her face close to Ruffnut’s clit.

She turned her head to look where Tuff was.

“Hey,” Astrid said.

“Oh, you’re ready?” Tuffnut said.

“Yeah,” Astrid asked.

And with that Astrid brought her lips to Ruffnut’s clit, sucking on it, reveling in Ruffnut letting out a sigh.

Astrid felt Tuffnut rub his cock gently along her folds and touch her clit with the head of his cock, before spreading her folds apart with his fingers, and then when he was inside, she moaned against Ruffnut’s flesh.

She pulled her face off Ruffnut’s clit and let out a moan.

“Fuck,” she said, gasping.

“You like that?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yes!” Astrid exclaimed.

Gods, it felt wonderful to have Tuffnut’s cock sliding inside her, in this specific position too. Wow!

She’d have to do this position more.

Astrid brought her focus back to Ruffnut, sticking her tongue out and licking firmly on her clit before moving her tongue downwards until…

Tuff had another good thrust inside her, his hips hitting her body just right, the entire length of his cock inside her, and she moaned again, right against Ruffnut’s body.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Astrid mumbled into Ruffnut’s folds, causing Ruffnut to gasp, and press her hips closer.

Astrid brought her tongue back and licked Ruffnut’s slit before sinking her tongue inside Ruffnut.

Ruffnut brought her thighs closer to Astrid’s head, her hand pressing Astrid’s head against her, and Astrid, could, though it was muffled, hear Ruffnut let out a curse followed by the name of one of their Gods.

“You might as well have just sat on her face, huh, Sis?” Tuffnut asked, panting.

Astrid pulled her tongue out of Ruffnut and lifted her head, figuring she would be better heard if she did that. Ruffnut kept her hand on Astrid’s head.

“Yeah, but this position?” Astrid said, she gasped, panted.

“Yeah?” they replied.

“It’s incredible,” Astrid said, breathily. “I want to do this position with all our partners.”

She moaned, pressing her hips closer to Tuffnut.

“You, me, and Hiccup, perhaps?” Ruffnut suggested, Ruffnut’s hand moving in Astrid’s hair while she talked. “Maybe with his cock in me?”

Astrid suckled Ruffnut’s clit as an answer, reveling in the moan she got.

“So, yes?” Ruffnut asked.

Astrid looked up at her, and took her mouth off Ruffnut to briefly breathe out, “Yes” before continuing to suckle at her beautiful girlfriend’s clit.

Astrid’s handsome boyfriend’s cock thrust just right inside her, causing her to moan against Ruffnut again, her nose nuzzling flesh.

Ruffnut sighed, her hand pressing Astrid’s head into her.

“Make me cum, Astrid,” Ruffnut whined.

Astrid had been well aware of each of Tuffnut’s movements inside her, so she noted when he slowed down just a bit, and wanted to ask but doing so would prevent her girlfriend from getting pleasure. Astrid wanted Ruff to cum before herself.

So, Astrid continued to keep her head buried against Ruffnut, her lips and tongue working hard to elicit those pleased sounds from her beautiful girlfriend. As Ruffnut continued to press her head against her, Astrid felt thrilled.

Finally, Ruffnut was crying out, Astrid’s name on her lips. What a sound, Astrid thought. She wanted to nuzzle her girlfriend’s genitals just from how happy that made her but not wishing to overstimulate her, she picked up her head, and nuzzled her nose into Ruffnut’s thigh. Astrid softly kissed Ruffnut’s lovely trembling thigh.

And with that, Tuffnut’s movements sped up, causing Astrid to gasp.

“Yeah, Tuff!” she couldn’t help but exclaim.

“Harder? Faster?”

“Both!” Astrid exclaimed, crying out after speaking.

Astrid felt Tuffnut grip her hips a little tighter, and with that, his movements sped up, his hips moving harder and faster against her. Astrid moaned, reveling in the sound of his balls hitting her as the whole of his length was inside her, the way he slid in and out of her, the way her inner passage was squeezing his cock, chasing that orgasm.

“I’m gonna make you cum,” Tuff said, before he moaned.

She felt one of his hands drift off her hips and find her clit, and just mere moments after his fingers had touched her clit, she found herself screaming, her body pressing closer to Tuffnut, as her orgasm torched through her, her head dropping onto the grass as her arms gave.

Tuffnut followed her into orgasm soon afterwards, exclaiming a “Fuck!” followed by a loud moan and then “Astrid!” and she felt him cum.

She moaned in response, letting out a “Mmm, Tuff.”

Tuffnut gently dropped down onto her, causing her legs to slide out so she was now lying down instead of on all fours. Tuff then slid off her, slipping out of her, his movement causing her to lie on her side.

Tuff was now spooning her.

Astrid, now focusing on what was in front of her, noticed Ruffnut now laying in front of her.

“Hey, honey,” Ruffnut said, softly.

Tuffnut’s hand reached to Astrid’s chin, gently directing her to face him. He then kissed her softly on the lips.

His hand soon left her chin, and he was now snuggled close to her.

Ruffnut leaned forward and pressed a kiss of her own to Astrid’s lips.

“Good way to avoid training, huh? Fucking your boyfriend and your girlfriend?” Ruffnut asked. Ruffnut ruffled Astrid’s bangs. “Being a cunning linguist.”

Astrid smiled widely.

“And you,” Astrid said to Tuffnut. “That was excellent.”

“Thank you, milady,” Tuffnut said.

Astrid let out a happy sigh.

And then said, “Though, we should probably head back to base. Maybe cuddle in one of our beds instead of on grass. I probably have grass stains.”

**Author's Note:**

> That moment where Astrid giggles at something Tuff said while kissing Ruff? Basically inspired by that scene in Titanic where Rose kisses Jack and she ends up giggling because he presumably put his tongue in her mouth.
> 
> Also, I totally thought of this [post](https://whosthatgal.tumblr.com/post/158091726400/surely-somebody-else-has-already-pointed-out-the) by whosthatgal wrt to the cunning linguist remark.


End file.
